


Logan's Sweet Tooth

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan loves sweet things but thinks indulging is illogical. The others convince him that it's ok to indulge.





	Logan's Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2queer2deer from Tumblr

Logan has always had a sweet tooth for as far back as he can remember, but he chose to hide this fact about himself. "Why would he hide it?" you might be asking yourself, but for him the answer was obvious. It isn't logical to have a sweet tooth, not to mention it is completely unhealthy to ingest large quantities of sugary confections. The only sweet thing he allowed himself to indulge in was Crofters. His reasoning behind this was that it is a far healthier alternative. He was pretty good at hiding his love for sweet things too, until Patton ruined everything. It was so hard to say no to cookies and pastries when accompanied by a pair of patented "irresistible Patton Sanders puppy dog eyes™" as Roman called them. It started off with some Crofters filled cookies Patton had baked. Patton looked especially pleased by how much he had enjoyed them. Soon after more treats came with a common Crofters theme. Soon he found himself sneaking cookies unprompted by Patton. It spiraled from there soon the others caught on and were leaving out treats for him to eat at night. One night he was sneaking a cookie from the kitchen he was surprised to hear a loud click accompanied by a flash of light. He looked over and realized he had been caught with his hand in the literal and metaphorical cookie jar. There was Patton holding a camera with Roman and Virgil on either side of him. All three of them were giggling, but they assured him that they didn't think any less of him.


End file.
